Dreamer of Impossible Dreams
by DorianGray91
Summary: This is essentially a dream diary of all the unconscious encounters I have had with the Doctor / Matt Smith, spiced up with a lush narrative that really brings it all to life. If you've had any amazing Doctor Who dreams, come and share them too!


Author's Note: I own my dreams, but not anything else. If anybody has had dreams they think would fit well on here and wants to share them, so I can write more than three chapters, please do message me with your surreal stories!

* * *

**Chapter 1****  
**

There is a Post Office.

It is dangling somewhere on the periphery of a wave of Thought, outside of Time and beneath Space.

It undulates freely between Spheres of Awareness, the gulf of Evernight brooding far below it like an idea-less, blind monster, sheltered in its own emptiness. It threatens to swallow the Post Office whole if it falls.

For now, though, the Post Office is safe - clinging softly onto Thought, a dewdrop on the spider's web of unconsciousness, the World of Blurred Things.

I am in the Post Office. It quivers vaguely, in the form of a shopkeeper asking me an unknown question. The shopkeeper is not important.

There is something important, though... circling me, but never fully welcoming me into its light. It is a full, deep feeling in the recesses of my lungs and the caverns of my flesh. It nags at me and tears away again, scavenging from the frustration that rolls off my twisted tongue. There are no words to say yet, because I do not know why I am here.

I browse the wares of the Post Office. They are varied in shape and size, and none of them have any meaning. They are the backdrop of a stage that they do not belong to. The play hasn't even begun yet. Perhaps that is why they are still here.

Yet - I could have sworn I saw that one change colour. It's a colour I know well.

I approach it, and the rest are following suit. In twos and threes and fours, the unimportant objects are becoming drastically more important.

They all have the same thing in common - the bluest blue there ever was.

I know why I am here, and now I know that I am waiting, that there are things afoot out there beyond the Post Office that will soon involve me - a great, joyous rush of triumph opens me up as the important thing that dances around me finally lets me in. I am part of a magnificent plot, and it doesn't matter that I still don't know what that entails, because _he _knows, and he is sure as hell going to find me soon.

The objects and wares are changing again. Every one I turn my gaze on has transformed into a miniature replica of his spaceship. Tiny as keyrings, large as books, there are a hundred of them, looking at me from behind glass and atop counter.

Euphoria soaks me like a surging rainstorm.

I turn to the faceless customer beside me, and murmur breathlessly.

"_He is here_."

The door suddenly swings open, and in rushes the clear-cut figure, irridescent with explosive wonder - the only real thing in the Universe.

"Come along, then!" he erupts gleefully, skidding across the smooth floor tiles in his excitement, "We haven't got much time!"

The impossible figure leaps to face the way he came from, and skips swiftly again towards the swinging door, towards the swirling masses like faraway ghosts of storms and diamonds that rage and tumble and roar outside.

I begin to follow, legs tensing with the forceful ecstasy of flight, adventure churning in my chest as my soul blasts me hot and fiery.

And suddenly our Universe stops and starts to reverse - he has turned again, and is marching towards me while shock steals the power from my body. His eyes scorch all colours as they bore right into me and he's always closer and closer.

His hands close behind my neck.

His sweeping hair brushes the end of my nose.

He presses an abrupt, strong, firework kiss against my lips as I float dizzy within his grasp. The moment is inescapable, intense, erotic, supernatural. I have never felt emotions such as this in any waking instant of my life before. I don't think we even have a name for them.

Just as abruptly, he lets me go, and dashes away like a wild thing, yelling ecstasies of peril and salvation and all the best things in the whole wideness of Reality.

I stand for a moment, stunned, the only thought registering is hovering faintly about me like the lingering smell of his body and the taste of his mouth on my lips.

_Really? Me?_

Shining, beyond and above Everything, gods of sparkling eternity and the Stuff of Legend, we cascade out into the Ethereal and encompass ourselves in the unlimited world of Time, Thought, and Dimension.

I wake up.


End file.
